


Wait No Longer (Wait for Me)

by Lumeleo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Old Age, Psychopomp(s), Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Dino is tired, but that's fine. It's about time to rest, and Kyouya is here to greet him.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 37





	Wait No Longer (Wait for Me)

By the time Dino reached the small bench, he was utterly exhausted.

Perhaps he should have accepted the offer of help, he thought, but that would have required accepting company, and that just wouldn’t do. He wanted to be alone here, hidden from the vast grounds of the Cavallone manor behind trees and bushes. The vegetation closed off the busy life elsewhere on the estate, created an illusion of solitude and silence. After all, that was the very reason the bench had been set up so far aside in the first place.

Lowering himself down to the bench with the aid of his cane, Dino sighed in exhaustion. He was getting old, much older than he had ever expected to be, and his body was starting to show it. His bones ached and joints creaked, but he could still walk, at least. Even if it left him utterly drained afterwards.

Dino leaned back against the bench, closing his eyes. What faint sounds from the estate managed to reach his ears were drowned out by the lazy breeze and chirping birds. There were always birds in this part of the garden, teaching their fledglings the songs they had learned from their parents. It had hardly changed since the first soft, yellow bird had learned the melody from a pained voice, and at one point, it had been too painful for him to even hear. There had been years when he avoided this area, unable to stand the memories the birdsong brought to the surface. That time had long since passed, the ache worn away by time and morphed into soft, comforting memories.

Dino listened to the song, echoed by countless little round birds who had never seen the place they sang of, and for a moment he could imagine he wasn’t alone. That the bench wasn’t empty by his side.

He lowered his hand to the bench, running his fingertips along the smooth stone surface. It had been worn down by years of weather and usage, the once clean corners rounded away. His fingers now slid easily along the curve, tracing the cold stone.

Suddenly, his hand met something that was most certainly not the bench. Something warm and soft, something familiar.

It took him a moment to gather his courage enough to open his eyes, not sure he wanted to see what was beside him. Had someone chosen to intrude on his private time? All of Cavallone should know not to bother him here, certainly not in such an intimate fashion. Had someone managed to sneak onto the grounds with evil intent? But even then, he should have heard an approach. He was too slow and stiff to do much fighting, now, but his instincts were as sharp as ever.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head slowly. As he saw the familiar face in front of him, he almost forgot to breathe.

It was Kyouya, exactly as Dino had last seen him. No, not even that. There was no trickery here, no makeup or embalming fluids or cleverly hidden injuries, no uncharacteristic peace on the pale face. There was a warmth to Kyouya’s cheeks and a glint to his eyes, a smirk on his lips that tugged at some of Dino’s deepest memories. This wasn’t the Kyouya he had last seen, but the Kyouya of his memories, young and vibrant and strong like a sapling tree.

“You have gotten slow, Bucking Horse.” Kyouya took Dino’s hand into his own, and his hand was warm and firm, the calloused skin smooth in contrast with Dino’s own dry, wrinkled hand. “And you have made me wait quite a while.”

“I do apologize.” Dino smiled, shifting their hands around so he could bring Kyouya’s hand up to his lips. It was almost entirely unadorned, only a simple band on one finger marking any of his many achievements. This was proof of his greatest triumph, a token of the heart of Don Cavallone. “I know how you hate having your patience tried.”

“Don’t bother. I suppose it’s for the better. Your herbivores wouldn’t have been ready to part ways with you.” Kyouya paused. “But now, perhaps they might survive?”

“The family is stronger than ever.” Dino gave Kyouya a tired smile. “And Donna Cavallone is a brilliant woman, if I say so myself.”

“She had a decent teacher, I suppose.” Kyouya stood from the bench, and one of the numerous birds landed on his shoulder. This one looked even more familiar than the others, leaning its head into Kyouya’s gentle fingertips. “Shall we go, then?”

“Huh?” Dino blinked, staring up at Kyouya. His hand was still caught in Kyouya’s, unable to let go. “Go where?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kyouya’s smirk turned into a softer sort of a smile, fond and almost amused. “It’s time to go home, Dino.”

He had a feeling there could have been something to say, some protest he might have made, but it all felt utterly trivial. How could he turn down such an invitation, from Kyouya of all people? Surely nothing could be more important than this.

Dino followed Kyouya’s gentle tug on his hand, standing up. He was somewhat surprised by how easy it was, and yet not surprised at all. It felt as though all his years had fallen off his shoulders, leaving him as young and nimble as the first time he had met Kyouya such a long time ago.

Even the sound of birds had grown distant, as though they had already moved far from the little piece of sanctuary. A part of Dino wanted to glance back, to see how far they had walked, but Kyouya seemed to sense that. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave Dino’s hand an insistent tug.

“Come on,” Kyouya said, his smile warm and vibrant and alive, and for the first time in a long while Dino’s heart was beating free of any grief. “Don’t keep me waiting any longer.”

Dino followed him into the sunlight, no more thinking of the weary shell he had left behind.


End file.
